Power Level
Power Levels in The Frollo Show were first brought up in passing during the episode Frollo Reads Mein Kampf, when Gaston measures Hitler's power level as being over 9000. Throughout the series, there have been a few ways to read the power level of characters, be it using devices or an innate ability, like Marco Antonio Regil's "the Marvel of the Human Mind" ability. Only a few characters have been given exact power levels in the series so far. Background Power levels as they are used in the show are based on the concept from the anime/manga series Dragon Ball Z. Characters have their own power levels that designate their strengths; however, similar to the show where the idea was adopted from, this does not make one character superior to another during a fight. Different techniques and power-boosting abilties have been demonstrated that allow characters to match other fighters that would normally seem out of their league. The mindset of the characters is key too. Stupidity, clumsiness, and/or overconfidence have caused powerful people to lose battles they otherwise would've won, while feelings like love and/or camaraderie have caused weak people to win battles they otherwise would've lost. Power Scouting There have been a few ways of detecting power levels throughout the series. The first instance of a character's power being scouted was during Frollo Reads Mein Kampf. Gaston used a scouter from the aforementioned Dragon Ball Z. He scouted Hitler's power level to find that it was over 9000. Marco Antonio Regil can use his ability "the Marvel of the Human Mind" to detect someone's power level. He has used this ability twice, once in Frollo Has a Bad Feeling and again in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita. In the former episode he read the power levels of Corset and Hades, which were 7000 and 8000, respectively. In the latter episode Marco used the ability to scout Tommy WiTux's (Tommy Wiseau's powered up form) power to be 11500. In Frollo Has a Bad Feeling, Achmed Frollo was shown to have a scouter app on his phone that can scan people (showing their power levels). The app showed that Marco Antonio Regil had a power level of 12630, that Quintus Lentulus Batiatus has a power level of 13010, and that Scanty has a power level of 9669. Power Levels in the Series Although the characters power levels aren't concrete, characters do have a general fighting fitness, and the following is a list for the strengths of the characters in The Frollo Show. Some characters may have an advantage against others or have certain weaknesses (which is why Umlaut is ranked lower than Stocking Anarchy despite the fact that Umlaut is immune to her attacks), and this list isn't comprehensive--it's meant to give an idea of the strengths of the cast. The methods used to compile this list rely mostly on the fight scenes observed in the show (i.e. Wilford Brimley is ranked higher on the list than Lemongrab even though the two have never fought because of their perceived abilities in fights with others). #Hell Guards (a stationary creature, luckily) #Wilford Brimley (Madotsuki's Sorrow absorbed) #Frollo (Super Saiyan Phase Unkown) #Jenie (Jafar powered up by Kazaam) #Wilford Brimley (Full Energy) *Can become Wilfyas, that still wouldn't get him to 4th place though #Madotsuki (Full on sorrow) #Wilford octopus #Yomika (Angel hoop + Tengu mode + Long hair) #Marco Antonio Regil (scarred) #Quintus Lentulus Batiatus #Marco Antonio Regil #Snake Jafar #Stocking Anarchy (Fly Away Mode) #Panty Anarchy (Fly Away mode) #Snake Yusuf (Defeated by "Samuel L. Jackson") #Tommy WiTux #Mark (with Tuxedo) #T. Hawk #Mormon Jesus's ship #Wilford bird #Closed Giant #Mormon Jesus (Took down most of the PITy crew with little effort) #Bleemo (Blaze mode) #Yomika (Tengu mode) #Corset (Buffed) #The Hellrider #Stocking Anarchy #Madotsuki *power increases along with sorrow #Ib #Panty Anarchy #Ayumu Aikawa *immortal #Garbage Guy #Kneesocks #Scanty #The Meaning of Life (Yzma's Robot) #Yomika #Jaime Maussan *can fly around and shoot with an OVNI #Hans Frollo #Irene (Cybot mode) #Consome Panchi*High unpredictability #Stalin #Dmitri Frollo *used to low temperatures #Hitler #Hades *immune to fire attacks #Bison #Corset #Spartacus #Leonidas #Günsche (Armored) #Gwonam #Tommy Wiseau #Mark #Frollo (determined) *resistant to high temperatures #Guile #Gaston #Wilford Clones #Yusuf Gaston #Fegelein *high trickiness and speed #Kronk #Aya Drevis #Lemongrab *fearless #Irene #Jafar *can undo power ups #Mephiles the Dark *high trickiness and cunning #Haruhi Suzumiya *can summon Closed Giants when upset #Yzma #Bleemo #Adal Ramones *his ninja mask makes him more agile than anyone in the cast #Garry #Gunsche #Frollo (clumsy or overconfident) #Wilford Brimley (With lost energy) #Anakaris #Silver the Hedgehog #Umlaut *immune to angel weapons and zombie attacks #CarnEvil Zombies*Dangerous in swarms #Achmed Frollo #Wilhelm Burgdorf #Joseph Goebbels #Alfred Jodl #Hans Krebs #Peter *Could somehow pin down Jenie #Mama Lufti *has an RPG with a one-missile capacity #Irate Gamer (With the Power of Inferno) #Best Hercules (With the Power of Inferno) #LeFou #Morrigan Aensland #Demitri Maximoff #Irate Gamer #Best Hercules #Pyron ??. Ronald McDonald (Likely in the top 5) ??.Jack Bauer(Not enough info) Many of the rankings are estimates as of 8/14/2013, and may change with the release of new episodes. Special Attacks in the Series Some of the characters may be weak... but beware, they may part take in the creation of attacks like this. Some of the strongest characters inevitably appear in this list, another one that ranks power. #Giga Drill BROker (Frollo + Gaston + Guile + Bison) #Jupiter's Cock (Quintus Lentulus Batiatus) #AAA CAAAARRR (Marco Antonio Regil) *one time he powers it down due to overconfidence #Nexus Slash (Madotsuki) *jumps up to 2nd place when she can summon Mars-san and friends to help *add Yomika to the equation and she'll hold Mado's foe #Underwear? (Mark after hearing someone talk about underwear) *gets even stronger with his tuxedo mode on #Gradeston (Gaston after mixing a certain amount of grenades in his mouth) #BleeSun (Frollo + Bleemo) #Treasure Hunt (Ib) #Allah's Delivery (Achmed Frollo's plane kamikaze) #Jenie Magic (Jenie's yellow magic shots) #Trimitar Stab (Gwonam) #Fucking Flowers (Quintus Lentulus Batiatus throwing a surprisingly strong pot of flowers able to break through Ib's paintings. It is unknown if Fucking Wine is just as powerful.) #The Heat of Battle (Hades after absorbing certain amount of fire) #99 Dead Ballons (Umlaut laughing like IT and summoning explosive balloons) #Plate Rage (Kronk when enraged. Works everytime if you tell him that you never liked his spinach puffs) #Ufoloshots (Jaime Maussan's plasma shots that come from his OVNI) #Vergaston (Gaston growing his intercontinentally large penis) #So Long Gay Sailor! (Mephiles the Dark + Fegelein) #A giant woodlouse (Adal Ramones) #Sonic Broom (Guile + Bison) *taken from'' Leet Fighters'' Category:Miscellaneous